


The Suitcase

by ApplesauceLady



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gang AU, M/M, Smut, UKUS, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesauceLady/pseuds/ApplesauceLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland never regretted the day he joined an American gang. After all his new 'Master' was handsome, sexy, and oh yeah, all HIS. Arthur can't really see a bad side to it, even when his Master decides to get kinky with him. Rated M for toys, language, themes, and smut. Two-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suitcase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheese-kun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cheese-kun).



Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

CC101- Also please remember, these are stereotypical characters, therefore I am using a stereotypical American gang based on some tv shows.

* * *

 

Arthur smiled as he watched the plan unfold. Prowling the catwalk, he carefully observed the scene before him. Several men were carrying items from the semi-truck that was parked in the warehouse. Emerald eyes gleamed in the dim light as bags of white were unloaded from the truck. Cocaine, heroin, whatever the buyers needed, he got. However they were not  _his_  buyers per say. No, the true mastermind behind all of this was his  _Master_. Well, that's what the most of the men thought anyway.

A voice came from behind him. "Emerald, the Master wants you." The blond Brit turned to see his Master's cousin, a young kid nicknamed Mex for his nationality. His own nickname, Emerald, was for his eyes. It was Master's law that everyone had a nickname. Arthur nodded and strode forward. There was no need for words. Many didn't think of him as having feelings. To them, Arthur was nothing more than Master's whore, a needy sex crazed slut that traveled with Master everywhere he went.

Arthur contemplated his odd yet interesting situation. Ever since he was 'sold' to his Master, they two combined to create a grand scheme. The Englishman would pretend to be his Master's boy toy, and help his Master plan the drug trades. In return, Arthur would get everything he wanted, including clothes, cars, luxuries. There was also something else that Master did, but he didn't like to think about it. It was all in the past now. The small blond was forever grateful to his Master for everything.

Stopping at the door, the Brit knocked on the door. "Master?"

Silence greeted him until the door opened. In the door way stood a female, Master's sister. The teenage girl smirked at him. "Well, if it isn't my brother's whore…" She stood aside. "Come in, Master has been waiting."

Arthur took the insults with pride. He prided himself on being able to take the insults with such calm and collect. "Yes, White Mare." With that he took steps forward. White Mare shut the door and left them on opposite sides of the door. Arthur looked up to see his Master reading something on his laptop while sitting on an extremely large light green beanbag chair.

Master was a tall man. Tan from time outdoor, he was also a very handsome man. Blond hair and clear blue eyes completed the look. Normal attire was a black sleeveless shirt with dark green cargo pants and black leather hiking boots. Master's real name was Alfred F. Jones. Alfred was a rather happy guy. Got along great, even acted childishly but Arthur knew it all a farce. When it came down to matters of great seriousness Alfred became Master and the drug lord that had the American government fearful of his wrath.

Arthur sat in the beanbag across from Alfred or maybe it was Master. He couldn't sense what kind of mood the other was in.

The younger didn't look up only spoke. "Why aren't you changed in to your other outfit Emerald?"

Arthur knew he was now talking to Master. He muttered a quick apology before going to get the clothes he detested. It was a small leather vest that barely covered his nipples and tiny leather short-shorts. Quickly he changed and threw his other clothes into a corner. After he padded to Master's side and sat on the side beanbag. Finally, he threw his body all over his Master's frame.

"Who is coming, Master?" The Brit asked after a moment of silence.

Master's blue eyes flashed in his directions before going back to the laptop screen. "My Canadian source."

Arthur nodded. Maple was his Canadian source and also Master's half-brother. He supplied Master with weapons and Master gave Maple drugs. It was very profitable relationship. "When?"

The taller smirked as a loud knock came from the door. "Now," he whispered before turning his head to the door. "Come in!" He called out, his voice filled with authority.

The door opened to reveal Maple walking through the door way. He looked just like Master but his fringe was curly and their sense of fashion were on different ends of the spectrum. Maple had on jeans and a red sweatshirt. The Canadian was strangely alone; he usually had at least two other men with him. Maple closed the door before sitting down on the other beanbag in the room. He got comfortable before looking at his half-brother. "Hello, brother," he greeted informally.

Master finally shut the laptop. He rested back on the beanbag and brought Arthur even closer to his side. "I see someone is becoming trusting." Master's words echoed in the empty air.

The Canadian laughed quietly. "You wouldn't kill me, you need me." The words were spoken with confidence that Maple only had in certain situations.

"Maybe I wouldn't but someone else might. Even Emerald here would love to have your pretty little head."

Arthur refrained from rolling his eyes. He had heard this joke between the two half-brothers too many times to take it seriously. So to keep himself entertained and trying to act as convincing as possible as Master's boy toy, he started to play with Master's fake dog tags. His thin fingers then switched to tracing patterns on the tan skin. Arthur tuned out the talking. He was not needed for this anyway; Master did the firearm deals while Arthur handled smuggled drugs. Eventually though, he felt a hand slap his thighs. Looking up, the eldest of the three in the room saw that Alfred was looking at him with slight anger. Arthur stopped himself from flinching. "Yes, Master?"

Master stood up. "We are leaving Emerald tomorrow morning. Go to my room, I be there as soon as I see Maple out." He then walked through the door without even looking back at Arthur.

For a few minutes, Arthur just stood there. Sighing, he went to Master's room. It was only a few doors down. Once he was inside, the Brit sat down on the bed and just relaxed. This was one of the VERY few times that he could let his guard down. Master would never let anyone but them two in their designated room. Considering almost their entire Texas gang was guarding the warehouse, Arthur was sure that he was safe. If he wasn't, the noise would awake him. Closing his eyes, Arthur fell fast asleep, his hand under a pillow with his fingers clutched on a handgun.

* * *

It seemed only seconds later that his Master woke him up. Arthur's green eyes widened as he saw  _The Suitcase_  in the taller's hands. The older gulped loudly, this would not turn out well for him.


End file.
